


Take It Like A Man

by knr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dominant Malia, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Lube, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knr/pseuds/knr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Malia/Stiles, pegging? Please? I need more dominant Malia in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings. This is one of my less taboo fics, as both participants are teenagers and nearly legal adults. But, even so, it's going to be graphic and very not safe for work so keep that in mind.

It's not something that either of them had been considering for a long time. It isn't some kink that they've had for years but are just now finding someone to practice with; no, it comes as a surprise to both. While it wasn't all that surprising for Malia to want to be in control of the situation, being a dominant figure is like a different experience entirely when it comes to sex. It starts light; pinning Stiles' hands above his head while she's riding him, _telling him_ when she wants him to go down on her rather than waiting for him to realize, easy things. It isn't until the night that she sticks the tip of her finger in his ass and he comes early that she starts to consider the idea. They're in the middle of sex and he's buried deep inside her when she can't handle keeping quiet anymore. "I want to fuck you." The words tumble from her lips in a breathless moan and she recognizes the flash of confusion on his features as he slows to a stop and props himself up on his hands over her. "I.. isn't that what we're kind of doing right now?" He mumbles, as if the statement was something of a kick to his pride, and it's clear his mind is going in some 'this isn't enough' route but Malia quickly catches his attention again with one hand wandering down to cup his ass. "We are. But.. _I_ want to fuck _you._ " She whispers through her own tiny pants, and it takes a moment for Stiles to realize exactly what she's saying but she can see the exact moment because his face flushes and he's done. Malia orders one overnighted before she's even back to her house. 

When the unlabeled box is dropped at her front door the next morning, Malia practically spends the day modeling it; getting a feel for it in her own hand, the weight against her cunt, the idea of seeing that flash of lust in Stiles' eyes once more. She's so excited to try it out that she talks him into skipping practice to come over early, while her father is still at work. Malia doesn't bother getting dressed before she hears the jeep outside, wearing nothing more than a white undershirt and the harness that held the dildo in place. It's not huge; she wouldn't start that big. But, it wasn't anything mercifully tiny either. Average, at best, for a guy. Stiles is already hard when he walks inside, walking straight up to Malia's bedroom and the sight stops him dead in his tracks. There's something so damn intoxicating about seeing her so at ease despite the contraption tied around her, her eyes alight with anticipation and she's been rehearsing everything she'd say to him all day. At first, Malia just grins and nods for him to come in and close the door as she stands at the edge of the bed. Lazily, her hand strokes over the flesh-like shaft as she walks toward him. "Hi." is all she whispers, leaning closer and kissing him softly. Stiles smiles against her lips, reaching down to wrap his own hand around the length of the rubber. Malia can't even feel it, but just the sight of it spurs a shallow moan from her. 

Malia considers her options as she watches the teenager in front of her, sucking on her bottom lip. "Strip down," She all but orders him, her voice even more stern than she'd hoped for and she's practically giddy with excitement as he does so obediently. Waiting silently until his unused uniform is in messy heaps of fabric on the floor, she takes a step closer until their bodies are almost flush. But, when Malia leans forward, she stops just shy of kissing him and looks into his eyes instead. "Get on your knees." The statement is like a punch to Stiles' gut, all his breath leaving his lungs in a heave of lust as he nods quickly, moving to his knees in front of her. Malia only has to take about half a step toward him before she's close enough to press the head of the cock against his lips, rubbing it against them. "Gonna open up for me, baby? Take it all, like a good boy?" Stiles' eyes are blown wide as he looks up at her, nodding slowly and leaning forward. He takes his time getting used to the feeling, but soon he's moaning and drooling over Malia's cock as she works his mouth deeper, one hand tangled in his hair. The other is tight on his jaw, her thumb resting over the hollow of his cheek and she can feel the dildo as he moves in his mouth. Malia can't help the low growl she feels, thrusts getting greedier until she's practically fucking his face and he's leaking on the floor. 

"On the bed, get on your hands and knees." Malia speaks after it's too much and she's dying to get _something_ inside him, watching as Stiles scrambles to stand and move on the bed exactly as she'd told him. "What about you?" Stiles looks over her, suddenly concerned with what pleasure she's missing out on in this situation and god, Malia would be lying if she said it didn't make her love him just a little more. Malia moves toward where he knelt, leaning down to kiss him slowly before standing up and turning to the side. "Here, look." She reaches down to show him the inside of the harness, where a little bullet pressed against her clit when it was placed properly. "I just haven't turned it on. Don't worry." She chuckles, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and walking behind him. Malia lifted her hand to slap his ass playfully; well, it was meant to be playful but the moan it elicits from Stiles leaves Malia keeping that in mind for later. Even as she's squeezing lube on her fingers and warming it up, she's so excited she's practically shaking. "Okay, baby boy.. just.. if you need to use the safe word, use it. Okay?" Stiles nodded quickly, spreading his legs a bit but she didn't move to go further yet. "Tell me you understand, Stiles. Don't just nod at me." Stiles exhales something of a whine, dropping his head down. "Safe word if it's too much, I understand." Malia nods, resting a free hand on the curve of his ass. "Good boy." 

He's so tight, Malia can barely stand it. She wasn't sure she'd even been this tight the first time she touched herself like this, and she takes her time working her entire index finger inside him slowly. Stiles hisses a soft breath, but the scent of his arousal is suffocating and there's barely any pain to be found so Malia continues. "Just like that, baby. Keep breathing." Malia murmurs, voice nurturing as she works her finger inside him until she can comfortably get two, then three as she works him open. It isn't something that she'd actually thought of while she was rehearsing what she'd do with Stiles earlier, but with the opportunity before her, she can't contain herself. Smirking, Malia spreads her fingers to hold him open a bit and runs her tongue along the tight ring of muscle and after a moment so short that Stiles doesn't have time to prepare, she fucks her tongue inside him and it's got Stiles choking out a broken moan and dropping from his palms to his elbows, opening himself up wider. God, Malia feels like she's on fire. Sure, Stiles likes taking control sometimes, likes getting Malia off but there's something addicting about seeing him like this; out of control and desperate for more. She just smiles, moving her hands to his hips to pull him back as she presses her face against him harder, working her tongue inside him and fucking him with it until it's sore and he's begging her to fuck him. 

Malia almost feels a loss when she finally pulls away, like she's only complete when she's tongue deep in his ass, but she's got more important things to do right now. Smirking, Malia moves to a stand and walks toward the head of the bed where he's splayed out still. "C'mere, get it nice and wet again for me." The words are barely out of her mouth before he's leaning over to suck the fake cock into his mouth eagerly, spitslick in moments as he sucks at it desperately. Malia smiles, still coating it in lube to be safe as she moves back to the edge of the bed and pulls him closer to the edge. "Deep breaths, okay?" Stiles only nods in anticipation, hands moving to grip the blanket beneath him in his fists. The girl hesitates for a moment though, reaching down to flick the little switch that sets the bullet vibrating with a shallow moan before pressing the head of the dildo against his hole. Slowly, she eases it inside him until their skin is flush and she's buried inside him. Stiles is a pool of broken moans as he gets used to the size, already having given up on holding himself up and his face is pressed against the mattress now, ass in the air. Malia licks over her lips, resting a hand on his back and rubbing over the porcelain skin gently. "Just like that.. take it all," She murmurs, rocking against him slowly but not actually pulling away enough to pull out any. "Ready, baby?" Stiles is struggling to catch his breath but even so, he's nodding. She gives him another couple beats before she's leaning back until only the head of the cock is inside him before pressing forward once more. 

Once he's stretched enough that the thrusts are nice and smooth, Malia loses the gentle touch she started with. Hooking one hand under the curve of Stiles' hip, she fucks into him with slow, strong jerks of her hips. "You like that, taking my cock like that? Such a good bitch." She breathes through a gasp, and Stiles nods eagerly, pressing back onto her cock. "Fuck, yes." Stiles chokes out, rocking back needily and pressing his face into the blanket. "Stop being so damn nice, I can handle it. Fuck me like you mean it." His words pour from his lips before he can consider them and they have Malia so fucking wet but at the same time, she can't help but see an opportunity for discipline. Lips curling into a wicked smirk, Malia draws her hand back and slaps it back down against his ass before gripping it as she fucks into him. "Did I tell you that you could give me attitude, Stiles?" Something of a moan and a gasp is punched from Stiles' mouth, eyes wide as he shakes his head. "No-my god.." He sighs, the sound obscene in the near silence of the room. Malia pushes him down so that he's nearly flat on the bed, pulling him to the edge of the bed so she's standing between his legs. She pulls out until just the very tip of the cock is inside him before slamming the full length back in and he practically shrieks, moaning sharply and arching his back. She just smirks, leaning forward so her chest is flush against his back and she presses her lips against his ear. "If you want to be fucked like a _whore_ then tell me that. I can give that to you, but you have to ask." 

Stiles' cock is leaking onto the bed, threatening to end this far too early in his opinion, as he nods quickly. "Please.. please, Malia." The smile on her lips at the begging is almost sadistic as she slows her thrusts down to agonizing strokes. "Please what, Stiles? Tell me what you want." Stiles' face is a furious shade of red as he presses back against her needily but she puts her hand on his ass to pin him in his place. "Ah ah, no more until you tell me what you want." For good measure, she even pulls out of him completely and not even Stiles' dignity can hold back the pathetic whimper of loss he feels when she does. "Please.." His voice is hoarse, barely audible, "please.. I want you to fuck me like a whore. Like your whore." The words nearly send Malia reeling, and she leans down to bite a mark into his back lightly before kissing it. "See? That wasn't so hard." She smiles, wasting no time in pressing back inside him. But, this time, there's no sense of mercy left. It's all strong and quick, fucking him with all her strength and gripping his hips to keep him in place. Not at all to her own surprise, he comes not long after, lying spent on the bed. But, after a few seconds and Malia not slowing down, he turns to look at her over his shoulder in surprise. 

Malia only slows a little bit, resting a hand on his back and arching a brow. "You forget. We don't have to stop after one time like this, and I haven't come yet." She smiles faintly, slapping his ass lightly and licking her lips. "I wonder if I can get you hard again by the time I'm done." Malia chuckles, pulling out of him and for a second, he thinks she's changed her mind but then she reaches under him to cup his balls, giving them a light squeeze. "Turn over on your back for me." Malia commands, and despite the fact that he's already spent, he does. She pushes him further up on the bed so she can move to kneel on it, and she can see the stain where he came starting to dry already. Malia smiles, kneeling in front of him and moving his legs so his ankles are resting against her shoulders as she presses the dildo back inside him. Stiles can't help the low moan that slips from his mouth, cock twitching at the sensation and she grins. "You look so fucking gorgeous like this; fucked out and vulnerable." She whispers, mostly to herself, as she leans forward on her hands for better leverage before fucking into him harder and quicker than before. Each thrust fucks the bullet up against her clit and she's soaked but she's determined to hold out, to fuck him to hardness once more before she lets go. Malia leans down, happy to be able to kiss him in this position and she does so with bruising force. 

She leans on one hand, the other moving between Stiles' legs to stroke him with a tight fist. "Such a little slut. You just came and you're already half hard again.." Malia smiles, her own gentle grin betraying how malicious the words as as she fucks into him with reckless abandon, determined now. It only takes a few minutes before he's throbbing in her hand again, face flushed, and precome running down the side. "You're so good for me, Stiles.. such a good boy.." Malia can barely find the words through her own breathlessness as she grips his thigh hard with her other hand, clit aching with need at this point. If she can pinpoint this just right, they can come together. She leans forward, pressing deeper inside him and stroking him in time with her own thrusts and he's a constant spew of moans. "M-Malia.. gonna come.." He gasps, rocking his hips up with her and panting. Malia licks her lips, snapping her hips up harder. "What do you say?" She asks, and Stiles barely skips a beat before a desperate "Please!" is seeping from his lips. Malia gives a little nod, picking her pace up once more and slamming into him when he came. It's only seconds after that she lets go, a shaky moan pouring from her lips as she doubles forward, resting her face on his chest as she rides out her orgasm. "F-Fuck.." She sighs, reaching down to turn the bullet off and pulling the cock out of him slowly. Lazily, Malia unhooks the harness and lets it fall to the floor before crawling up beside him and kissing him softly. "You did so good, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I always appreciate any comments or the like. If you have something you'd like to see, toss it in [here.](http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
